


Enchanted

by Shadowpool95



Series: Rosebird Week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Rosebird Week 2019, first encounter, this one's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpool95/pseuds/Shadowpool95
Summary: It started in a bar, as these things usually do, with a pretty face and a dazzling smile.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for tumblr user @rose-bird-week 's Rosebird Week. Decided maybe i should post these here. Day 1 prompt was First Encounter.
> 
> This takes place in a somewhat modern/college AU.

The thing was, Raven hadn’t even planned on going out. Qrow just wanted to spend some time with whoever was keeping his attention that week, and somehow managed to convince her to come along.

“It’ll be good for you,” he had said, like third-wheeling two idiots sounded appealing in some way. “Finals start in two weeks, we have to have fun before you force us to study ourselves to death.” She regretted letting his words get to her the moment they stepped foot in the bar. It was noisy, and smelly, and crowded, and somehow too dark and too bright all at once. 

A half an hour had barely passed by, and she was already contemplating just leaving her brother and walking back to their apartment. It’s not like anything was keeping her here. Definitely not Qrow, he’d ditched her immediately. And the cheap whiskey in front of her wasn’t doing a good job of convincing her to stay either. 

She had just about made up her mind to get up and go when the senseless din around her was broken by softly spoken words.

“Can we sit here?” The loud music almost drowned out the quiet voice. “All the other tables are full.”

Raven downed the last of her drink before setting her glass on the table a little harder than necessary. She turned in her seat to face the owner of the voice in her ear, prepared to stand and tell them they could have the table. She could hunt down Qrow and tell him she was leaving and get on with her life. 

But she wasn’t at all ready for the bright silver eyes that had her at their mercy the moment she started to drown in them.

“Yeah, sure,” Raven replied dumbly, breath stolen when Silver Eyes’ face was overtaken with a sudden, stunning grin.

“Thanks!” the girl just about cheered. It was adorable. She was short, didn’t even look as if the top of her head would reach Raven’s chin, and her unbridled enthusiasm reminded Raven of innocence she hadn’t known in years.

“Are you even old enough to be in here?” Raven blurted out the scathing joke before she could stop herself. She had apparently washed down all her intelligence and suave tact with that last drink.  _ What are you, a dumbass? _ she berated herself.

The girl‘s smile twisted into something annoyed, and the raucous laughter on Raven’s other side -the girl’s companion that hadn’t even entered Raven’s mind until now- said that maybe she had stumbled onto a sensitive topic. “Today’s my twenty-second birthday, actually,” Silver Eyes responded, her smart tone bringing heat to Raven’s cheeks. “How old are  _ you _ ?”

The amount of challenge in her voice was surprising coming from such a petite figure, but Raven was slowly regaining her footing and managed to appear nonplussed. “Twenty three.”

The girl hummed noncommittally, her eyes shifting off of Raven and onto whoever was to her left. The relief of being free from her piercing stare tasted a lot like disappointment. 

“Tai, if you don’t shut your mouth, I  _ will _ make you buy all my drinks,” the girl quipped in a saccharine voice that whispered of threats.

‘Tai’ was still laughing, unfazed by the warning tone of her words, and Raven somehow managed to drag her attention away from the girl enough to look at him. He was tall, blond, and looked like he smiled easily. His blue eyes were honest to god  _ twinkling _ . He didn’t seem concerned about danger, despite the prickling feeling dancing along Raven’s spine.

“I’m sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all, “but I told you that hoodie makes you look twelve.”

_ It was her smile, _ Raven wanted to argue, although the hoodie was doing enough. It was bright white, glowing in the black light shining from the dance floor, but the cartoon unicorn on the front was what did it.

“Hey, my eyes are up here.” The words were teasing, light. All hints of past annoyance and danger nowhere to be seen.

Raven found herself suddenly held prisoner once again by a silver eyed gaze. She was getting whiplash interacting with her. “I like your hoodie,” she said abruptly without meaning to. And that was twice now that she couldn’t control her words. This girl was dangerous.

The smile she flashed was even worse.

Raven thought she must be having a heart attack. Dead at 23. But what a way to go.

“See?” Silver Eyes directed at Tai, “At least someone appreciates my sense of style.” Looking back at Raven, she added, “I’m Summer.”

“Raven,” she managed to get out, instead of the ‘I’m extremely bisexual’ that first popped into her head. At least she still had a little bit of self control.

Summer’s smile turned playful. “Well, Raven. Interested in buying me my first drink of the night?”

Raven thought about weighing her options; she was just about to leave after all, before this pretty stranger showed up. Fortunately, that made her contemplation brief; pretty stranger would win every time. “I- yeah. I think I can do that.”

One corner of Summer’s mouth pulled up into a smirk at Raven’s stumbled words, and Raven thought of sharp toothed predators and trouble with a capital T. “Well come on then.” Summer grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair, and Raven knew that she wouldn’t care where this woman was leading her, she’d gladly follow her to her doom. 

Of course, their destination for now was the bar. It was packed even more than the space near her table in the back corner had been, but the people parted before them like water under Raven’s glare. She was enough of a regular here that they recognized the threat behind it as real. 

“What would you like?” Raven asked, using the noise around them as an excuse to lean in close. 

Summer flashed another grin. “I’ll make you a deal. Surprise me, but you have to drink the same thing. And it had better be more exciting than straight whiskey.”

The challenge in her voice gave Raven something to focus on that wasn’t dancing silver eyes and soft lips curled in distaste. Challenge she could do. 

“Hey Shay!” Raven slammed her hand on the bar twice to get the bartender’s attention.

The man turned around and flashed a sleazy, cocksure grin. “Raven! What can I do for you?” The suggestion in his words wasn’t even hidden. “Who’s your friend?”

“You can do your job,” Raven growled out, stepping closer to Summer than was probably necessary even in the current company, “and none of your business.” Shay wasn’t her favorite person in the world, but he was good at mixing drinks and usually wanted his paycheck more than he wanted to be a creep. Plus, he gave her and her brother a discount because Qrow was here so often.

“Ah, right,” Shay placated, immediately cowed by Raven’s tone as per usual. “What can I get you ladies?”

Another glance at Summer. Raven cleared her throat and decided, “a round of birthday cake shots and two sweet poisons. Put them on my brother’s tab.” Qrow owed her for dragging her out here in the first place.

Shay cast her a sly look as he went to mix the drinks. “Got a sweet tooth tonight?”

It took everything Raven had to not look down at Summer yet again. “Something like that,” she replied vaguely. Summer’s laughter at her words was almost worse than looking into her eyes. Raven probably wasn’t going to survive the night. 

Oddly, she was pretty okay with that.

Two shot glasses were set in front of them, filled to the brim with bright pink liquid and topped with rainbow sprinkles. Summer picked one up and looked at it closely. “Do these actually taste like birthday cake?”

Raven shrugged as she took hers. “Not as much as my homemade ones, but enough that you can tell what it’s supposed to be.” She held her shot glass up, and Summer met it with her own in the middle.

“To me on my birthday,” Summer toasted, cheeky tone mirroring the smirk still on her face.

Raven returned the look, finally feeling like she was back on her game. “To everything that happens on your birthday,” she shot back. The blush that colored Summer’s cheeks undid her all over again.

_ I’m a mess _ , Raven thought to herself,  _ I’m an absolute mess what the fuck _ . She at least managed to down her shot without any issue. Flavored vodka usually wasn’t her thing, but exceptions could be made.

“You don’t do this a lot, do you?” Raven asked as their drinks were set on the bar counter. Bright blue this time, with two cherries speared on top of each. They both grabbed their drinks and turned to head back to their table. “Get strangers to buy you drinks,” she added for clarification. She wasn’t trying to be mean. There were just too many soft edges to the other girl’s words.

Summer looked up at her, biting her lower lip, and Raven really needed to look away before she tripped. “Is it that obvious?” She spoke the question like it was an admission, with none of the confidence she’s displayed up to this point. “I didn’t even plan on it, I just- You look like what leaps of faith were made for.”

Raven was quiet for a bit, their progress back to the table slowing considerably. Summer’s words tore through her chest, living proof that the softness around her only covered up how dangerous she really was. A glance down to her side felt like someone took that knife and twisted. Uncertainty was not a good look on Summer, and Raven decided that she needed to do something to get it off of her face right now. 

“I don’t know if I believe in leaps of faith,” Raven huffed dryly, “but I’m willing to try anything for a pretty girl who asks me to buy her a drink.” And making people feel better wasn’t really Raven’s thing, but the sparkling smile that lit up Summer’s face almost made her want it to be.

She  _ definitely  _ wasn’t going to survive the night.


End file.
